User blog:Dark is Near/Kravit vs Anton Chigurth
For my first season fight, I chose a simple yet thrilling fight. A battle between two lethal hitman, yet this fight will go how things did in their respective origins. A hunter hunting his prey, but who will be the prey and who will be the deadliest hunter? Kravit, a lethal hitman who believes himself to be superior to humans and is funded by a powerful company VS Anton Chigurth, a hitman described as being as dangerous as the Bubonic Plague Kravit Very little is said about his early life, but it has been hinted that he isn't normal and was possibly a mass produced human as a agent said after his Kravit's death there were plenty more where he came from. He has displayed a variety off odd and dangerous habits. He has no home, but he loves taking people homes and considers himself a prince above humans and belives all home are his. He has a love of homemade food, and stuffing things such as coins, posters, and such down a persons throat. He gets away with his crimes as a powerful, unnamed political group that has a large amount of pull and money at their disposal. Kravit believes them to be people who recognize hi superiority, though they only contact him through text messaging. He has large amounts of skill with weapons, but has a odd attachment to his Glock 18, consdering it as his kin or his Excalibur. He lacks morals, performing rape and murder both during and outside contracts as casually as breathing. Anton Chigurth Anton Chigurh is a hitman notorious because of his lack of mercy and acknowledgement of human emotion. He enjoys unconventional weapons like a Captive bolt pistol, a tool used stun animals prior to slaughter, and a sound-suppressed shotgun. During the early 1980s, Chigurh was hired to extract a satchel of drugs, but discovered the drugs were already taken by a hunter named Llewelyn Moss. Desiring money, the hitman tracks down the hunter, but Moss does not go down without a fight. Moss, who is also being chased by Mexican gangsters, leads Chigurh into a trap filled with angry, drug-desiring Mexicans. However, his mastery in killing allows him to tear apart the Mexican gangsters and eventually a bounty hunter. Situation Anton has been hired to take out a political figure, the one who is leading Kravit's unnamed political party. Anton has been briefed on the target and warned about Kravit. Kravit has been contacted and ordered to eliminate Anton at all costs and do whatever it takes to kill Anton or its Kravit's head. The political figure is approximately 1000 miles away from Anton, and Kravit happens to be only 3 miles away from Anton. Factor in rest stops, gangs, ease of concealing weapons in their cars, etc. The target is in a town in Texas, and Anton and Kravit are in Arizona. Weapons Melee Kravit brings a Switchblade- Switchblade is a folding knife with a spring mechanism that allows that blade of the knife to be rapidly unfolded with the push of a button. For the purpose of this match it will be a stiletto style switchblade with a 6 inch blade. Anton iconically carried the Captive Bolt-The captive bolt pistol is a device normally used for slaughtering livestock. The weapon fires a bolt that is attached to the device (hence the "captive" in the name) into the target by means of air pressure. The weapon can prove lethal if used in the right place, but, due to the "captive" nature of the bolt, can only be used at point blank range, and the weapon requires a compressed air tank roughly the size of a large fire extinguisher to operate. The tank could be used as a crude blunt instrument and the wire connecting the tank and bolt could be used as a crude strangulation instrument, though neither is a smart move. Anton is surprisingly stealthy with it and has used it to blow locks out of doors. Close Firearms Kravit carried for back up the Sig Sauer P245- A compact semiautomatic pistol with a 6-round magazine and fireing the powerful .45 caliber bullet. Very reliable, and is easily concealed. Range around 40 meters for this match as not much can be found about its range. Anton also famously wielded a Suppressed Remington 11-87- The Reminton 11-87 is a semi-automatic 12 gauge shotgun with a 7 (plus one round in the chamber for a total of eight) round tubular magazine. Chigurh's Remington has a sawed-off barrel and it has a suppressor attached to the barrel. The sawed-off barrel and suppresor both reduce range. Automatics Kravit lovingly carried the High Grade Suppresed Glock 18- Select fire, switching from semi to full auto 33 round magazine, fires 9mm bullets with a range of 50 meters. Kravit alternated between the fire modes when appropriate. His suppressor was special as it caused the Glock quieter then a blowgun. He considers it his Excalibur and he has a a mild attachment to it, though not enough to die for it. Anton wielded the Suppresed Tec-9- The TEC-9 is a 9mm semi-automatic pistol with a 32-round magazine. The weapon has an effective range of 50 meters. Antons is suppressed and will be converted to full auto for the purpose of this match. Popular with gangs due to compact size and devastation when converted to full auto. Notes Voting ends on April 5th. Battle "Please, have mercy!" These words have been said to Kravit over many years. To Kravit, it is comparible to a insects buzzing. An unimportant, annoying sound made by a lesser being. The man was soon choking on the scarf that Kravit had just shoved down his throat. Most would be able to spit it out, but Kravit kept his gloved hand in the mans (a hipster, according to the three now deceased couples in the other rooms) throat. It was disguisting, but the contract specified to choke him with his own scarf (the damned rainbow one, according to the employer). After helping himself to a rather ridiculous, homemade rainbow colored cake, he exited the four-star hotel. He recived a message, from the gentlemans club (the name he has given to the group that helps him). Normally, he isn't contacted after a hit this soon. Even wierder, all the hit info was there, including a picture. The name was Anton Chigurth, a unconventional yet inventive hitman. As deadly as the Bubonic Plague? We shall see. Meanwhile.... Three miles away, Anton was reading up on his next target. Oddly, everything but a name have been given. The man gave him everything but a name. Odder, the man seemed not at all a criminal and was just a stone mason. He was also given a warning for a man named Kravit. His thoughtse were interrupted by a tapping sound coming from the window. He looked to the right and saw a stereotype gangster pointing a Colt .45. "Get your ass out that car right now, if you know whats good for your punk ass." Rolling the window down, Anton asked "What is your name?" The gangster responded with, "Bitch, my name is Hector X, I crew with the Crips and you best fear my .45 and get-" He was cut off by Anton rapidly opening the door, and Hector's arm was in through the window.Quickly stepping out, Anton deliverd a punch to Hectors jaw.The punch knocked Hector back, and Anton noticed there were two more gangsters running towards him, a switchblade in ones hand, the other with a baseball bat. Anton ducked under the the bat strike and delivered a punch to the gangsters groin. As that one fell over to his side, Anton grabbed the other gangsters wrist that was holding the knife, then quickly twisted it and punched him square in the jaw. That one fell to the ground as well. Anton noticed Hector had recovered his gun and was trying to aim it right, while holding it sideways. Idiot. A shot would alert the police and Anton didn't have time for the law. Anton grabbed Hectors hands and lifted them up before kneeing the guy in the gut, then deleviring an elbow to the wannabe's back, knocking him down. Anton lifted the gangster by his collar and brought him to the opened car door. Hector was now crying and and begging for his life. Anton paid no attention, then he put Hectors head in the door before slamming the door repeatedly before Hector crying turned to screaming to finally silence. Anton then took out his Sawed-off suppressed Remington 11-87 shotgun. He brought the end of the shotgun down on the baseball bat wielder several times, before he heard a satisfying crunching sound. Anton then advanced on the last gangster. Deciding to have fun, Anton returned to his car, put up his shotgun and took out his captive bolt pistol. The gangster managed to wake up right before Anton fired the bolt into his brain, killing him instantly. With that moment of fun done, Anton left after leaving a red bandanna on Hector X's body. He did say he was a Crips member, so this should spark some fun. Since no bullet was fired, it was doubtful anyone heard this scuffle. Plus in this neighborhood, not many crimes are usually reported until too late. Hopping back in his car, he proceeded to drive off towards his target, unaware of the storm about to happen... 2 miles away... Kravit was driving towards the town Anton was last seen in (which he knows thanks to several devices the club has provided, including what he assumes is a airborn drone designed for survelliance, which means they really want this guy dead as they never provided these things before), preparing for what he hopes to be a satisfying fight. In his coat was 4 spare 33-round magazines for his Glock 18 and 2 for his Sig pistol, plus his handy switchblade in his pocket. He read up on Anton's preferred weapons, 2 of which have been with his for years (his cattle gun and suppressed shotgun) and one relativly new (suppressed Tec-9). Kravit was hoping to kill him with his magnificent Glock, but he might have to go to hand-to-hand as Anton relys on his ridiculous bolt pistol and likely has no training in that department, but he is taller and broader then Kravit. No matter, he is still nothing more then a cattle attempting to maquerade as something above that by killing other cattle, even with a bolt pistol meant for the other kind of cattle. He was looking over the types of cars Anton has driven in the past, when he noticed one of them was parked at a diner. Deciding to end this before they got out of town Kravit pulled up on the other side of the street. He attached his suppresor to his Glock, but decided to take his Sig and switchblade aswell as they were easier to hide. It was doubtful a bullet would need to be fired, considering the fact Anton's weapons can't really be hidden well. ...... With his purchase finished (a cup of coffee and a donut) his went to exit the store when he noticed a car pull up. The man exiting the car was Kravit. He predicted that Kravit would show up, so he parked his car near the diner, not the convience store across from it. Realizing he was without weapons, bur seeing an opportunity, he approached Kravits car after throwing away he donut and cup of coffee. Taking out a rag and lighter, he approached the car. ...... He was confued not to see Anton anywhere, especially considering that haircut and his size. He looked around a little more, then caught a glimpse of a broad shouldered man with a terrible haircut walking away from Kravit's car. Remembering how Anton caused distractions in the past, Kravit ran to his car... .... Anton had just started driving when the car exploded, but he noticed a guy who he assumed was Kravit running towards him. He was pulling something out of his coat., which turned out to be a Glock 18 with suppressor He opened fire but on semi-auto instead of full auto for accuracy. Anton couldn't hear any sound as the bullets were fired, but he did hear them hit the drivers door and the trunk as he drove at full speed. ...... Kravit was mentally scolding himself for opening fire like that, but he was pissed. What if his precious Glock had been in there? He stopped firing and quickly ran from the scene. He pulled out his cell phone and put in a request for another car. 3 minutes later (which is a new record, the previous one being 1 hour) a car was at the end ally that Kravit was passing. They must really hate this guy, and now so did Kravit. Getting in the car and using the tracking devices he had been given, he set off to find and kill Anton. ..... A few day later Anton was just two towns away from the target, though he has recently discovered and dispatched a small toy sized plane. That must have given Kravit a hard time to track time. He was refilling at a gas station (after killing the owner who lost the coin toss) when a bullet zipped passed his head. He turned and saw Kravit walking towards him with his Sig. Taking his suppressed Tec-9, Anton opened fire. No bullet hit Kravit, but his Sig was knocked out of his hands. He got behind a nearby car and took out his suppressed Glock 18 and fired back. Manuvering under the cars, Anton continued to lay down fire at Kravit, who returned fire equally. Both hitmen manuvered themselves into the open, but neither had any bullets left. Kravit was replacong his empty magazine with a new one, while Anton ran to his car and, casting his Tec-9 into the passanger seat, withdrew his suppressed Remington 11-87. He fired at Kravit, who had just finished replacing his magazine. Kravit managed to get behind a car, and opened fire again. The bullets missed Anton, who was charging towards Kravit while firing shells at him. When it seemed Anton was out of ammo, Kravit tried to rise out from behind the car to fire, only to be met with a shotgun butt to the face. He stumbled back, but kept a grip on his Glock while taking a switchblade out of his pocket with his free hand. He atempted a stab, but Anton, keeping one hand on his shotgun, grabbed the wrist and attempted to break it. Kravit, however, delivered a kick to Anton stomach causing him to stumble back. Before Anton could recover, Kravit smashed his Glock against Anton's right ear. Pain shot through Anton, and he dropped his shotgun. He did manage a quick punch to Kravit's stomach, whick caused him to drop his Glock but kept a grip on his switchblade. Anton ran back to his car and took out his bolt pistol. Kravit wasn't far behind and tried a back stab, but Anton quickly swung to metal tank into Kravits ribs, which knocked him to the side. Anton then brought to tank to Kravits right shoulder, which made a cracking sound as it broke. Kravit managed to slash Anton across his face, but it wasn't deep, Anton delivered another tank strike to Kravits gut, which knocked him over onto his back and dropping his switchblade. Kravit turned over and got to all fours in a attempt to get up, but Anton looped the wire connecting the tank and pistol part around his kneck. He pulled back, causing Kravit to stand up. Using the wire part, he smashed Kravits face into a cars window. He then turned Kravit around and prepared to fire the bolt into his brain, Kravit said "This is impossibe, I am a prince, I don't deserve su...." but he was interrupted by Anton firing the bolt into Kravits brain. ...... 2 days later in Texas The target had just finished a public speech and now has the election won. He just needs to wait 3 days for the votes to be tallied. And then he and his foreign pal can get to work to bring down the pig government. He isn't worried at all, though he hasn't recived any messages from the club regarding Kravit. He thought he heard something, and turning he saw his three bodyguards on the floor dead. Standing over them was Anton Chigurth, his suppressed Tec-9 with a smoking barrel and was pointed at him. He didn't have time to scream as Anton opened fire..... Winner- Anton Chigurth It is believed Anton won due to better weapons. While harder to conceal, the Remington 11-87 provided stealth, power and more ammo then the Sig, the Tec-9 and Glock both had small advantages and disadvantages with the bolt losing easy against the switchblade. Anton was also stronger physically, which gave him an edge in hand-to-hand combat. Plus Anton lacked any mental conditins that could work against him, and still be merciless.